


Mate Marks [art]

by Jajs



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha Emma, F/F, Omega Regina, nudity (a butt and a titty if you want to get Technical), some pretty flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajs/pseuds/Jajs
Summary: Emma and Regina cuddling after some long, hard bangin' and showing off their new mate marks!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 115
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Mate Marks [art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just Go With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25828387) by [NikiFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost). 



In case you're a flower nerd (I am) they're surrounded by anthurium and a couple kinds of hibiscus! some of my favorite sexy tropical flowers <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you oh so much to Niki for a fun hot fic! Gotta love those TROPES. Can't believe it was your first abo fic! 
> 
> And of course THANK YOU to our wonderful, patient mods! love you!


End file.
